Midnight Club
by Eevee Blossom
Summary: When Rin ends up in a top secret street racing organization, exitement and happiness will re-enter her life as she deals with illegal street racing, illegal drug selling, and more illegal stuff. Rated T for illegallity and Ren Haine's languige


**Don't own Vocaloid...if I did, then that would be uber epic! XD**

* * *

><p><em>Midnight Club<em>

_Chapter 1_

_'Alone'_

* * *

><p><em>My name is Rin Kagamine. I am 17 years old, and I am alone. I have no friends or family. My family, there dead. I had two parents, and a twin brother named Len. But, there gone, and I am alone.<em>

* * *

><p>"Akita Neru."<p>

"Yeah...hi."

"Kagamine Rin."

"Present."

"Hatsune Miku."

"Here."

"Hatsune Mikuo."

"Here."

"Haine Ren."

"Yeah..."

"Haine Lin."

"HI!"

"Megpoid Gumi."

"Here!"

"Kasane Teto."

"GIVE ME BREAD!"

"Shion Nigaito."

"Hi..."

"Shion Kaiko."

"WHAT'S UP SAKINE-SENSEI?"

"Ugh...Shion Taito, Akaito, and all the other Shions."

"HERE!"

"Yowane Haku."

"Hey..."

"Zatsune Miku."

"Ughh...here."

"Zatsune Mikuo."

"KILL ME!"

Roll call finally ended. Sakine-Sensei was exausted from all the names, especially with every Shion in her class. She sighed deeply and took a drink of her coffie, wich had a shot of Sake in it.

Rin took a good look at her classmates, then sighed. She drew crappy pictures of her family. Her mother, with big cyan eyes and long golden hair that tuched her waist. Her father, with a caring smile and a comforting hug. Her brother, with his sweet passive voice and quirky remarks. They all died on Rin & Len's 15th bithday.

"Rin...pass this to Akaito." Miku Zatsune told her. After turning away, Rin read the note.

'Hey baby! Wanna go out saturday night?' -Akaito

'Sure, when Hell freezes over and Heaven rots!' 

Rin laughed at Miku Zatsune's rude rejection, then she passed it to Akaito.

"She rejected you, again." Rin told Akaito as she made a tally mark on a paper labled: _'Times Miku Z. rejected Akaito.' _

"How many times has it been?" Akaito asked sadly.

"Exactly...One hundred and fourty two. Compared to the times she has accepted, wich is zero. You need to find a new hobby." After hearing that, Akaito sighed and went back to his work.

"Rin, pass this to Miku Z." This time it was Zeito who passed another 'please go out with me' note. rin knew that Zeito was even more hopeless than his brother, Akaito.

"She's gonna say no."

"What makes you think that?"

"She's said no for the last six years...but i,ll pass it to her anyway." And so she passed the note, wich was returned quickly.

"So..." Zeito expected an awnser from Rin.

"She said yes."

"REALLY?"

"No. She cursed you out."

"Shit...how many times has it been?" Then Rin looked at a different paper labled: _'Times Miku Z. has rejected Zeito.'_

"Exactly four thousand six hundred and fifty-three." After hearing that, Zeito did the same as his brother.

_Bakas...they don't understand. They probably never will. As the whole world knows...Miku Z. has a thing for...Len._

Rin sighed deeply after thinking that. This was their last class, and Rin was not pleased. Rin does not have a home, her's was destroyed on her 15th birthday. In a matter of minutes, the bell rang, releasing all of them.

_Here I come, out into my sad little reality._

Rin walked past stores that had cute toys, little fluffy stuffed animals. Rin walked into one and noticed a toy that she had when she was a kid. A small toy Roadroller. Rin wanted to buy it, but she had no money. She never had money.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Kaiko...she messed up everything." Ren Haine said to himself as he walked home. His sister, Lin, was hanging out with her friends. He walked past a toy store, as he noticed a familiar looking blonde girl with a huge bow on her head looking at one of the toys.<p>

"Hey, you're Rin Kagamine, right?" He asked her.

"Yes." She awnsered boredly.

"Wanna go to this one place I know. It's at midnight, if you don't have anything else to do?"

"Sure...whatever." After that, he walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you readers think? First chappie is lame, I know. Next chapter it's gonna be way more exiting!<strong>

**Please revew!**


End file.
